Яндере-чан (Аяно Аиши)/Иллюстрации
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} = Иллюстрации = ---- Firstyandere.png|Первый официальный промо арт (Яндере версия). Yandere_Dev_Profile_Pic.png|Аватарка YandereDev'a. Аяно. Kjech.jpg|Иллюстрации Аяно в виде тренера покемонов из Twitter'а YandereDev'а, сделанная kjech. Файл:C68K0A5XEAIjzTv.jpg|Аяно в начале свидания с Сенпаем. Блогпосты (1).png|Иллюстрация Аяно в стиле персонажей из видеоигры Code Vein, нарисованная Mulberry. Яндере-чан. Мини-игра. Проигрыш.png|Лицо Аяно при проигрыше в мини-игре. Аяно. Мини-игра. Выигрыш.png|Лицо Аяно при выигрыше в мини-игре. Блогпосты Аяно. Третья годовщина игры.png|Аяно в посте о третьей годовщине игры. Аяно. Четвёртая годовщина игры.png|Аяно в посте о четвёртой годовщине игры. Яндере-кун. Четвёртая годовщина игры.png|Яндере-кун в посте о четвёртой годовщине игры. Аяно. Пятая годовщина игры.png|Аяно в посте о пятой годовщине игры. NOMOREEMAILSbetter.png|Аяно просит людей только сообщать об ошибках через E-Mail. ChibiYandereChanSTOP.png|Чиби Аяно говорит "Стоп" для тех, кто посылает YandereDev'у глупые электронные письма в "Please Stop" блогпосте. 2SmNt.gif|Отсылка на мем в блогпосте об обновлении 15/03/2019. 2V9nC.gif|Аяно в блогпосте о билде 1 июля 2019 года. 2RoEK.png|Аяно в блогпосте о билде 15 февраля 2019 года. Яндере-чан. Чиби.gif|Аяно в блогпосте о билде 5 марта 2019 года. Яндере-чан. Время.png|Аяно в блогпосте о билде 31 марта 2019 года. 2NJy6.gif|Аяно в блогпосте о билде 1 декабря 2019 года. 2zvP5.png|Аяно в блогпосте о билде 12 ноября 2017 года. Amai_and_Ayno_easter.png|Амаи Одаяка и Аяно в одном из блогпостов Автор ― Amyuune Yandere_simulator_e_x_p_e_l_l_e_d_by_dancerquartz-db7geh1.png|Аяно в одном из блогпостов Автор ― DancerQuartz Мегами_и_Аяно_в_1840_норвегии.png|Мегами и Аяно в одном из блогпостов Автор ― SyrnIK Яндере-кун_в_новый_год.png|Яндере-кун в одном из блогпостов Автор ― YorieOfTheCastle Short Nemesis Manga 1 (manga).png 2 (manga).png 3 (manga).png 5 (manga).png 6 (manga).png 7.png Официальный сайт Dere1.png|Аяно держит письмо.http://yanderesimulator.com/ Yan2.png|Окровавленная Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/ Apology.png|Аяно извиняется.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Crossed.png|Аяно скрестила руки.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Happyyan.png|Старая версия c веселой Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Happyver2.png|Текущая версия с веселой Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Suspicious.png|Старая версия с подозрительной Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Suspiciousver2.png|Текущая версия с подозрительной Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Angry.png|Текущая версия злой Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Violentold.png|Старая версия со злой Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Violentver2.png|Текущая версия с яростной Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/contact/ Yan-chan_normal_(1).png|"Дере" версия Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Yandere-chan-bloody.png|"Ян" версия Аяно.http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Business.png|Если выбрать вариант "I have a business inquiry/proposition" в разделе "Contact" http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/. No.jpg|При попытке перейти на страницу, которой не существует (error 404) yandere-chan-delinquent-full.png|Аяно правонарушитель.http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ yandere-chan-maid-full.png|Аяно в форме работника Made Cafe.http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ = Иллюстрации из видео YandereDev’a = ---- E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress — Part 1 UpsetYandereDev.jpg|Таймкод. SadYandereDev.jpg|Просит прощения. bloody_animated.png|Яндере-чан после того, как в шутку нажала SNAP. I Want My Senpai Back Fds-0.png|Грустная Аяно, когда люди говорят, что они не видели Сенпая. AskingPeopleYandere-chan.png|Аяно спрашивает учеников, видели ли они Сенпая. Screenshot_(21).png Screenshot_(23).png RunningYandere-chan.png|Аяно бежит, чтобы найти Сенпая. Yandere-chanAngryAtOsana.png|Аяно обвиняет Осану в краже Сенпая. Yandere-chanHuggingSenpai.png|Аяно обнимает Сенпая. A Childhood Lesson Готовить.JPG A Childhood Lesson5.png A Childhood Lesson6.png A Childhood Lesson7.png Maxresdefaultr.jpg A Childhood Lesson9.png A Childhood Lesson10.png A Childhood Lesson11.png A Childhood Lesson12.png A Childhood Lesson13.png A Childhood Lesson15.png A Childhood Lesson18.png A Childhood Lesson19.png A Childhood Lesson20.png A Childhood Lesson21.png A Childhood Lesson22.png A Childhood Lesson23.png Yandere-chan Is Coming To Town — A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol Yandere-chan is coming to town1.png Yandere-chan is coming to town2.png Christmas2.jpg Yandere-chan is coming to town4.png Yandere-chan is coming to town5.png Yandere-chan is coming to town6.png Yandere-chan is coming to town7.png Yandere-chan is coming to town8.png Yandere-chan is coming to town9.png Yandere-chan is coming to town10.png Yandere-chan is coming to town11.png Yandere-chan is coming to town12.png You’re A Mean One, Yandere-chan Файл:2mxiN.jpg|Аяно с Сенпаем. "Дере" версия. Файл:2mxef.jpg|Аяно с Сенпаем. "Ян" версия. It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder — A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol YanChanCorpses1.png|Аяно с несколькими трупами. YanChanCorpses2.png YanChanCorpses3.png Yandere-ChanAdmiresSenpai.png|Аяно восхищается Сенпаем. Yandere-chanYandereFace.png|Аяно делает "Яндере-лицо". Rival-chanYandere-chan.png|Аяно преследует Соперницу-чан. CorneredRivalChan.jpg|Аяно загоняет в тупик Соперницу-чан. Goodbye, rivalchan.jpg|Аяно приближается к Сопернице-чан. Justkillher.png|Аяно разворачивает лицо Соперницы-чан к себе. SmilingYanChan.png|Аяно улыбается. StabRivalChanYanChan1.png|Аяно пытается ударить ножом Соперницу-чан. StabRivalChanYanChan2.png|Аяно ранит ножом Соперницу-чан. KokonaYandere-chan1.png|Аяно пытается напасть на Кокону Харуку. KokonaYandere-chan2.png|Аяно с мёртвой Коконой. OsanaSenpai2.png|Аяно пытается напасть на Осану с топором. OsanaYandere-chan.png|Аяно с мёртвой Осаной. OsanaSenpai3.png|Аяно обнимает Сенпая. Senpai Love Me — A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol RelaxYan-chan.png SnowAngel.png Senpai Love Me53.png RipOsana-chan.png Вокно1.png Cute_Ayano.png Scary_Ayano.png Плоскогубцы_.png Вокно2.png Cute_Yan-chan.png Photos.png Cute_Yandere-chan.png Good_luck,_Ayano.png Ayanosdreams.png YandereFace.png Вокно3.png Копаем.png Вокно5.png Senpai Love Me Мегами2.png Вокно4.png Run,Taro.png Ку-ку.png Кудасобрался.png Дайобниму.png Стесняется.png Яндере._Просто_Яндере_.png Миленько,_да.png Senpai Love Me -1.png Аяно_с_ножиком.png Вокно6.png Вокно7.png Аяно_что_ты_делаешь.png Засекундудоheartbroken.png Jingle Bells — A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol Stalker_.png Tsunderechan.png Нетрожьсенпая.png ТеньАяно.png Shadow.png Страшна1.png Страшна2.png Весело4.png Весело5.png Jingle Bells Ока.png Весело1.png Весело2.png Весело3.png Ян-чан..png Jingle Bells Асу.png Jingle Bells Amai1.png Dangerous1.png Dangerous2.png Jingle Bells2.png Jingle Bells Kizana1.png Yan-chan..png Jingle Bells Kizana.png Jingle Bells Kizana2.png Jingle Bells Kizana3.png Весело6.png Весело7.png Сколько.png Можно.png Скринить.png Это.png Несчастное_.png Видео.png Уже.png Надоело.png Мечты.png Jingle Bells Осоро.png Сновамечты.png ♡♡♡.png Свадьбасвадьба.png Кольцакольца.png Мило.png Немило.png Угроза1.png Угроза2.png Угроза3.png Весело8.png Весело9.png Весело10.png ЯвижуКокону.png Таронепаникуй.png Дадаонтвой.png Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator SLappedByMidoriart.png Screenshot 20191104-150047.jpg Screenshot 20191104-150040.jpg Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】 Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love1.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love2.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love3.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love4.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love5.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love6.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love7.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love8.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love9.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love10.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love11.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love12.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love13.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love14.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love15.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love16.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love17.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love18.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love19.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love20.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love21.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love22.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love23.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love24.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love26.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love25.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love27.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love28.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love29.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love30.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love31.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love32.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love33.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love34.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love35.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love36.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love37.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love38.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love39.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love40.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love41.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love42.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love43.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love44.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love45.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love46.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love47.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love48.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love49.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love50.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love51.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love52.png Even_Yanderes_Need_To_Love53.png Fingerprints, Gloves, and Framing in Yandere Simulator Аяно изображает невиновность.png|Яндере-чан изображает невинность. Promo Concept YandereChanheartbroken.png|Аяно видит как Сенпаю признается в любви "Соперница". AngryheartbrokenYanderechan.png Bringingoutaknif.png|Аяно достает свой скрытый нож. Yanderechanattackingarival.png Yanderechanstillstabbingarival.png|Аяно бьёт ножом "Соперницу". Senpaitryingtostopyanderechan.png|Сенпай собирается остановить Аяно. SenpaiGrabbingYandereChan.png|Сенпай захватывает руку Аяно. YandereChangrabbingsenpai.png|Аяно хватает Сенпая. ThrowingSenpai.png|Аяно бросает Сенпая. YandereChanstabprepare.png|Аяно собирается ударить ножом "Соперницу". StabYandereChanRival.png|Аяно наносит удар "Сопернице". MadYandereChanStab.png|Аяно в безумии. ABloodiedYandereChanStab.png|Окровавленная Аяно. AdvancingTowardsSenpai.png|Аяно приближается к Сенпаю. CloseupwithSenpai.png|Аяно смотрит с восхищением на Сенпая. StrokeFace.png|Аяно гладит лицо Сенпая окровавленной рукой. StabSenpaiSmile.png|Аяно с улыбкой ранит Сенпая. StabKiss.png|Аяно целует раненного Сенпая. Destiny.png|Аяно осознаёт свои действия. StabOwnNeck.png|Аяно ранит себя. DeadYandereRivalSenpai.png|Трупы Аяно, "Соперницы" и Сенпая. DeadInColour.png|Цветная версия. Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator Jhg.png|Аяно пилотирует небольшого меха-робота. Raising the Strength Stat KillKok.png|Аяно и мёртвая Кокона Харука. DragKok1.jpeg|Аяно тащит труп Коконы. YandereExhausted.png|Аяно утомлена после перетаскивания трупа. WeakYandere.jpeg|Аяно с очень небольшим количеством силы. MediumYandere.jpeg|Аяно набирает силу. StrongYandere.jpg|Аяно с большим количеством силы. HeartbrokeDrawing.jpeg|Аяно с разбитым сердцем. Indestructable Rival Indestructible Rival2.png Indestructible Rival3.png Indestructible Rival4.png NeckFail.jpeg Indestructible Rival6.png Indestructible Rival7.png Indestructible Rival8.png Indestructible Rival10.png Indestructible Rival11.png Chainfail.jpeg Indestructible Rival13.png Indestructible Rival14.png Indestructible Rival15.png Indestructible Rival16.png Indestructible Rival17.png Indestructible Rival18.png Indestructible Rival19.png Indestructible Rival20.png Indestructible Rival21.png Indestructible Rival22.png Indestructible Rival23.png TreeFail.jpeg Let’s Examine Hitman Yandere-chan,Hitman.png|Аяно берёт заметки от Агента 47. A Proposal For A New Feature Screenshot_20191107-202433.jpg Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator StudentsNoticeAyano.png|Аяно заметили несколько учеников. Рино заметила Яндере-чан.png|Рино Фука заметила Аяно. SenpaiNoticeAyano.png|Сенпай заметил Аяно. AyanoThrowWater.png|Аяно обливает Кокону водой. AyanoThrowBlood.png|Аяно обливает Кокону кровью. Indestructible Rival 2 fight.PNG fight1.PNG fight2.PNG fight3.PNG fight4.PNG fight5.PNG fight6.PNG fight7.PNG fight8.PNG fight9.PNG fight10.PNG fight11.PNG fight12.PNG fight13.PNG fight14.PNG fight15.PNG fight16.PNG fight17.PNG fight18.PNG fight19.PNG fight20.PNG fight21.PNG fight22.PNG fight34.PNG fight35.PNG fight36.PNG fight37.PNG fight38.PNG fight39.PNG fight40.PNG fight42.PNG fight43.PNG fight44.PNG fight45.PNG fight46.PNG fight59.PNG fight60.PNG fight61.PNG fight62.PNG fight63.PNG fight64.PNG fight65.PNG fight66.PNG How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator Osoro vs Yan-chan.png|Аяно против Осоро Шидесу. Osana Progress, Framerate Improvement, and Pose Mode Capture-20161016-154158.png New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator: «Mission Mode» Ayano Info.jpg|Аяно с Инфо-чан. Yandere beach 1.jpg Yandere beach 2.jpg Yandere beach 3.jpg Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update Яндерка за компом.png|Аяно сидит за ноутбуком. Файл:SinisterYanChan.png|Аяно на фоне сломанной Осаны. January Osana Progress Report — Part 1 Файл:Third_person_by_zakurarain-dau4m8o.jpg|Аяно подходит сзади к Осане с ножом. Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town? Файл:2oboY.png|Аяно скидывает Осану в океан. Файл:Meaturmum.png|Аяно наблюдает за Сенпаем и Соперницей-чан. Файл:Iwishmcdonaldswaslikethis.png|Аяно в качестве официантки. Файл:Yanmaid.png|Аяно в качестве горничной. Файл:TRAINNNN.png|Аяно толкает Осану перед поездом. Файл:Sostealthy.png|Аяно сталкерит за Сенпаем и "Соперницей". Announcing a partnership with tinyBuild! Файл:YanTiny.jpg|Аяно и с воплощением компании tinyBuild. The Origin of Midori Gurin Midori_Origins_-_10.png Musumka.png|Мусуме Роншаку делает селфи. Musumka2.png|Мусуме увидела труп Соры Сосуке и окровавленную Аяно. Musumka3.png|Мусуме делает фото убийства, привлекая внимание Аяно. Musumka4.png|Мусуме убегает. The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions First_encounter_by_mulberrydreamer-dbcmbk8.png|Сенпай и Аяно. Файл:2_-_No_Emotions.png|Аяно сидит у окна. Yandere-chan’s Childhood yandere-chan childhood.jpg|Эта и следующие иллюстрации выполнены Eisjon yandere-chan childhood2.jpg yandere-chan childhood3.jpg yandere-chan childhood4.jpg yandere-chan childhood5.jpg yandere-chan childhood6.jpg yandere-chan childhood7.jpg yandere-chan childhood8.jpg yandere-chan childhood9.jpg yandere-chan childhood10.jpg yandere-chan childhood11.jpg yandere-chan childhood12.jpg yandere-chan childhood12.jpg yandere-chan childhood13.jpg yandere-chan childhood14.jpg yandere-chan childhood15.jpg yandere-chan childhood16.jpg yandere-chan childhood17.jpg yandere-chan childhood21.jpg yandere-chan childhood23.jpg yandere-chan childhood24.jpg yandere-chan childhood25.jpg yandere-chan childhood26.jpg yandere-chan childhood28.jpg yandere-chan childhood29.jpg yandere-chan childhood30.jpg yandere-chan childhood35.jpg yandere-chan childhood36.jpg yandere-chan childhood37.jpg yandere-chan childhood38.jpg yandere-chan childhood39.jpg yandere-chan childhood40.jpg yandere-chan childhood41.jpg yandere-chan childhood42.jpg yandere-chan childhood43.jpg yandere-chan childhood44.jpg yandere-chan childhood45.jpg yandere-chan childhood46.jpg yandere-chan childhood47.jpg yandere-chan childhood48.jpg yandere-chan childhood49.jpg yandere-chan childhood50.jpg yandere-chan childhood51.jpg yandere-chan childhood52.jpg yandere-chan childhood53.jpg yandere-chan childhood54.jpg yandere-chan childhood55.jpg yandere-chan childhood56.jpg yandere-chan childhood57.jpg yandere-chan childhood58.jpg yandere-chan childhood59.jpg yandere-chan childhood60.jpg yandere-chan childhood61.jpg yandere-chan childhood62.jpg yandere-chan childhood63.jpg yandere-chan childhood64.jpg yandere-chan childhood65.jpg yandere-chan childhood66.jpg yandere-chan childhood67.jpg yandere-chan childhood68.jpg yandere-chan childhood69.jpg yandere-chan childhood70.jpg yandere-chan childhood71.jpg yandere-chan childhood72.jpg yandere-chan childhood73.jpg yandere-chan childhood74.jpg yandere-chan childhood76.jpg yandere-chan childhood77.jpg yandere-chan childhood78.jpg yandere-chan childhood79.jpg yandere-chan childhood80.jpg yandere-chan childhood81.jpg yandere-chan childhood82.jpg yandere-chan childhood83.jpg yandere-chan childhood84.jpg yandere-chan childhood85.jpg yandere-chan childhood86.jpg yandere-chan childhood87.jpg yandere-chan childhood88.jpg yandere-chan childhood89.jpg yandere-chan childhood90.jpg yandere-chan childhood91.jpg yandere-chan childhood92.jpg yandere-chan childhood93.jpg yandere-chan childhood94.jpg Manipulating Students in Yandere Simulator Screenshot_20190624-164323.jpg Screenshot_20190624-164329.jpg Yandere Simulator March 2019 Progress Report Screenshot_20190624-171105.jpg Screenshot_20190624-171144.jpg Light Music Club and Guidance Counselor in Yandere Simulator Screenshot_20190629-135220.jpg Star-Crossed Lovers — Yandere Simulator Credits Music Screenshot_20190629-205836.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205843.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205847.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205855.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205932.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205936.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205943.jpg Screenshot_20190629-205956.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210001.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210006.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210009.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210013.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210021.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210028.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210033.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210036.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210049.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210055.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210110.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210116.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210123.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210134.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210156.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210218.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210202.jpg Screenshot_20190629-210225.jpg July 2016 Progress Report Аяно и кот1нок.PNG Аянои4554котенок.PNG еааеа.PNG Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator mo.PNG 43.PNG erer.PNG O.png Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator ayano howtodrivetomurder.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder1.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder2.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder6.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder3.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder8.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder9.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder4.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder5.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder11.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder12.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder13.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder6.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder7.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder8.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder9.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder10.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder11.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder18.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder19.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder20.jpg musume howtodrivetomurder3.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder21.jpg kokona howtodrivetomurder22.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder12.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder13.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder14.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder15.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder16.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder17.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder18.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder19.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder20.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder21.jpg ayano howtodrivetomurder22.jpg Earning Money as a Maid in Yandere Simulator Screenshot_20190801-174936.jpg Screenshot_20190801-175836.jpg Screenshot_20190801-175128.jpg Joining The Delinquent Gang in Yandere Simulator Joining_The_Delinquent_Gang_in_Yandere_Simulator1.jpg Osana and Raibaru Progress Report Аяно. Плач.png November Osana and Raibaru Progress Report Screenshot_20191116-085845.jpg Screenshot_20191116-085850.jpg Screenshot_20191116-085921.jpg It’s The Most Murderous Time of the Year — A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year3.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year4.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year5.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year6.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year7.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year13.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year14.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year15.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year16.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year17.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year18.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year19.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year20.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year21.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year22.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year25.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year26.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year27.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year28.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year29.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year30.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year31.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year32.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year34.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year35.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year36.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year38.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year39.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year40.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year41.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year42.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year43.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year44.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year45.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year46.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year47.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year48.png It's The Most Murderous Time of the Year49.png Категория:Иллюстрации персонажей Категория:Изображения Аяно